Spiders
by Gamecrazy 25
Summary: AU. Matsuda wakes up in a place that's definitely not his apartment. Light/Matsuda, plenty of reasons why it's rated M
1. Chapter 1: Swinging Lamp

Story--Spiders

Summary: AU. Matsuda wakes up in a place that's definitely not his apartment. Light/Matsuda, kidnapping, some rape, disturbing matter, insanity, blood and gore

Chapter 1: Swinging Lamp

Gamecrazy's Note: Oh boy, here goes my first M rated fic! There's some freaky stuff going down here... I own nothing!

* * *

Waking from sleep leaves you a bit disoriented and boy, did Touta Matsuda feel out of it. He had crawled off to bed late last night due to overwork on the new case the crew of detectives was trying to crack. Being a cop equaled drinking gallons of coffee to keep your eyes pried open when they thirsted to slam shut and remain glued in a state of desired rest, all for the sake of plopping some criminal in jail for various reasons. Sometimes, he wondered why he even joined the task force if tons of consecutive restless nights for little satisfaction were all he could manage.

Matsuda struggled for clarity in his vision, bits of sleep clinging to his lids stubbornly. He yawned, moving his arm to brush away the grime caked in the folds of his eyes.

The limb shifted as he had commanded but yielded none of the results. He attempted the motion again, his wrist bumping against some sort of bind--a chain or piece of cloth. Matsuda tested his remaining hand and feet with the same predicament. Even in his hazy state of mind, he knew that he wouldn't need a cup of caffeinated drink to wake up today.

The detective Touta Matsuda was currently bound to some surface.

Oh, he was _fucked_.

Matsuda dwelled on the cases he and the other cops solved eventually long enough to know the symptoms of kidnapping and/or bondage. Squinting his eyes in the dim light--a single bulb illuminated the whole area, something like a basement, perhaps--he glanced down to survey his clothes. Too tired to change into pajamas, Matsuda had fallen into blissful sleep in his usual blue suit, still in a wrinkled state but intact all the same. Heaving a sigh of relief that there was a possibility that he hadn't been raped or tortured, Matsuda leaned his head back against the hard object he was bound to with a sudden feeling of anxiety. What the hell had happened last night?

Matsuda may be somewhat naive and childish, but he wasn't a reckless man by far. He definitely hadn't gone drinking in some nameless bar, shot himself up with drugs to the point what he did felt like some crazy dream, or met with anyone besides Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, Ukita, and the Chief, Soichiro Yagami. His memory seemed in one piece, and the last recollection was dragging himself to bed after an extremely late bus ride to his apartment and flinging himself on the heavenly sanctuary of his bed.

So Matsuda hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, hopped in a car with someone, or been raped. If the latter had been forced on his body, there was a good chance that his clothes would be in poor condition and that his body would ache in several regions, namely the lower parts. The only discomfort he experienced right now was a persistent ache in his neck, probably from being tied in an upright position on a solid surface.

Really, there was nothing Matsuda could do except wait to see who would come to retrieve him. Since this certainly wasn't his rundown apartment, some psycho probably hauled him off in the middle of the night. He shuddered to think of what could await: the pains inflicted on his body, the mental breakdowns, and the dust of the basement area...

Matsuda gave a rough shake of his head, clearing away any doubts. No, he didn't need to weigh down his spirit with happenings that hadn't even arrived yet. It was better to face the situation with a clear mind and ready posture. He gave his neck a roll, thankful he could rotate it freely, for some release from the throbbing hurt.

His eyes were gradually adjusting to the dimly lit room. It was rather barren, the only thing probably down here being the thing Matsuda was trapped on. Severing his idea of a dank basement, it was meticulously clean. If there was a better glow in here, Matsuda fancied that he could see the room sparkle. Odd, considering that this just might be a torture chamber. The walls were some brand of wood and the floor some kind of dusky blue tile. Weird, a nearly empty basement. Matsuda figured that if he owned one, all kinds of clutter would accumulate in there.

His ears prickling up at an abrupt sound, Matsuda tensed himself to face it. The noise was most likely footfalls, the origin quickly closing in near the basement... His heart raced loudly in his chest, maybe audible outside the room. Finally, he would see who did this to him...

The door swung open, a male stepping inside the clean room after walking down a brief set of stairs. "Oh, you're awake." He moved closer to Matsuda, the detective gulping at the proximity of his supposed kidnapper. "Hello there, Matsuda..."

The dim bulb overhead caused most of the other man's face to be encased in shadows, but Matsuda could see enough of his features to create a mental picture. Caramel hair somewhat scented with shampoo barely brushing the lids of his light brown eyes, younger possibly, a little taller than him... This man didn't match anyone Matsuda had known previously. Of course, majority of the time, kidnappers were unfamiliar to hostages; that much he remembered from the task force.

"How..." He swallowed, a dry click sounding in his throat. He was thirsty... "How do you know my name?"

The kidnapper chuckled, the corners of his mouth rising in a slow smirk. "Oh, I have my ways. Want me to let you down from there?" He gently clasped a hand around the detective's right wrist.

"You didn't... do anything, did you?" Matsuda asked out of curiosity. He hoped the question didn't incur any inappropriate behavior in the unknown man, and he shivered from his bare touch. It seemed as if his hand was composed of bacteria-infested sewage sludge and all Matsuda wanted to do was jerk his arm away, but the binds prevented him from escaping.

"You do really think I'm that crass, Matsuda?" The kidnapper breathed, inching his face closer to the detective's, causing another shake in his vulnerable body. "I wouldn't _dare_ attempt something while you are deep in slumber. Why would I do such a thing anyhow? I'm not a cruel man by any means."

"I wouldn't know," Matsuda replied lamely. "We've never met..."

"Yes, that's right..." The kidnapper nodded sagely. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Light Yagami." He bowed slightly, but Matsuda didn't let the unhealthy gleam in his eyes slip. "Tell me, Matsuda..." Light carried on like this was a casual conversation about the weather rather than a discussion about the detective's presence here. "Forgive me if I sound nosy, but have you realized that you have been... watched as of late?"

"_You_ were stalking me?!" Matsuda burst out, not aiming to be so loud. He didn't know what would send the wrath of Light in his direction. For the past couple of weeks he had ignored the sensation of someone's eyes boring holes into him, and now it looked like he was finally carted away in the night.

"I prefer the term _observing_," Light corrected in a drawling voice, still in Matsuda's personal bubble, brown eyes scrutinizing his features. "Yes, I was. I hope you don't mind."

"_D-Don't mind_?" Matsuda spluttered, craning his head forward despite the closeness of Light's looming face. "_How could I_ not _mind_?"

Light frowned slightly at the spit flying in his face and wiped it away with a glare of disgust, eyes glinting crimson for a fleeting moment. Matsuda drew back, wishing that he hadn't exploded like that—if he was raped right here and now it would be entirely his fault. He didn't walk around wearing a sandwich sign saying, "Rape me free of charge!"

"Not an uncommon reaction, but please, keep it down," Light warned, his voice steady, but Matsuda was afraid to admit there was a dangerous tone snaking into it. "It disturbs my train of thought when you shout."

Matsuda gulped, shaking, and tried to calm his nerves. His personality was an obstacle again... He always got too emotional over things, earning grief from his fellow detectives. "Sorry."

Light nodded curtly. "Apology accepted. Now, where were we?" He thought briefly and then stated in his usual airy voice, "Ah, that's right. I assume we were discussing the manner of releasing you from those binds?"

"You really would?" Matsuda questioned, not positive if he could actually trust Light. You never knew with people sick enough to kidnap someone.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" Light crossed his arms, a serious expression crossing his face. "I should inform you that I, Light Yagami, have never mistreated somebody that I have captured." He suddenly chuckled, sending chills up Matsuda's spine. That was a bad omen for sure... Light stared with scarlet eyes that almost glowed in the bad lighting. "That is, unless you want to be my first guest to... _misbehave_."

"I-I won't," Matsuda quickly replied, frightened of the sick sneer that had slid across his lips like butter. Yep, definitely a psycho in their midst. "I believe you, okay? I'll trust you with letting me down from here." Really, what else could he have done in the situation?

"That's more like it." Light bobbed his head in approval and dropped the insane look. He reached up to the same wrist he had touched earlier and undid the knotted cloth, doing the same with all of them. As Light moved around, Matsuda knew that being in close quarters with this man wouldn't be pleasant. Something about him caused the detective's stomach to bubble in fear as to what he could be capable of doing, not to mention he was clearly not right in the head. What decent citizen would do this?

Matsuda's thoughts abruptly halted, two things highlighted in his mind: one, Light's last name, and two, if he really did capture people before, why hadn't the task force been notified?

"Umm... Light?" Matsuda queried, hoping not to provoke an unwanted reaction in the young man currently untying the last fabric piece near his feet.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

Another ghastly chortle was uttered. "Somewhere no one will think of finding you."

As if Matsuda's predicament couldn't get worse... Where was his location now? If Light's word meant anything, it seemed like they were quite a ways from the city of Matsuda's residence. Maybe that was why the rest of the police crew hadn't received a report...

Uh-oh.

That meant the Chief and the others wouldn't know about his disappearance either! Matsuda cursed mentally at the spout of bad luck. He was interrupted from his moment of self-pity by Light standing. "There, all done. You're free to walk around now."

Matsuda really was grateful for the unrestricted motion, taking a couple steps around Light so the young man wouldn't think he'd bail on him to work some feeling into his numb limbs. He stumbled, Light bending to catch him by the arm. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get used to walking..." Matsuda couldn't believe he managed a nervous laugh when Light the psycho was concerned about his well-being. He didn't quite believe there was such a thing as a generous lunatic. "You know, I've been suspended for a while and all..."

"I see. That makes sense." Light hoisted Matsuda back on his feet--something the detective hadn't expected, having sized up Light as smaller than he was--and walked towards the still open door, light sneaking in through the crack and illuminating the small staircase. "Let's go into the kitchen."

When was Matsuda in a position to disobey him? He only reminded himself to not do anything that would piss off Light—who knows what crazies would do...


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes

Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

A shot of pain wracked Matsuda's eyes once he exited the basement. The rest of the house was incredibly well lighted and impeccably clean to the point it sparkled. He hadn't considered the possibly of a psycho actually cleaning the house--he pictured more of the sloppy kind who kept his victims bound until they were mere skeletons. He shuddered at the vision of that happening to him.

"Are you hungry, Matsuda?"

Matsuda blinked because of the still brilliant light and the question. He was kidnapped and Light asked him of food? It seemed ridiculous in such a situation, but his stomach rumbled nevertheless. "Umm... yes."

Light grabbed Matsuda's hand suddenly. "The kitchen is this way." He began to walk across the wooden floor, panels waxed and gleaming, dragging the unfortunate detective. This bright atmosphere... Matsuda figured it wasn't your typical psycho base. He probably couldn't track down a single gnat or dangling cobweb in this place! Matsuda's own apartment was clean enough to live in, but this felt like the houses in sanitary product commercials. Did Light have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder or something?

Light entered a spic-and-span kitchen and let go of Matsuda. "Sit down at the table and I'll serve you."

He obeyed, scooting a chair so it wouldn't make a single noise. For some reason, Matsuda thought unnecessary sound bothered Light. By surveying his immaculate surroundings, he assumed his kidnapper was some variety of a perfectionist. Why else would the home be so unnaturally clean?

Matsuda's thought train burst when a drawer slid out of the counter, Light's hand delving in to retrieve a knife. "Skin or no skin, Matsuda?"

Paranoia suddenly gripped his body. Was Light going to... going to _cut_ him? Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but psychos were unpredictable! Who knows what they could do! Matsuda clenched his hands on the side of the chain, blanching, and swallowed. "P-Pardon?"

Light pivoted slightly, holding up a juicy red apple. "Do you prefer your apple to have skin or no skin?" His expression seemed somewhat confused.

Matsuda inwardly sighed in relief of the lack of harm and replied, "Skin, please."

"Thank you." Light resumed his work, the crisp sounds of the knife cleaving the fruit filling the kitchen. Somehow, Matsuda likened those sounds to tolling bells of doom, the ones in horror flicks that foresaw a character's grisly death. He shuddered at the image, his hands still grasping the chair as if it was the only item anchoring him into reality. His heartbeat pounded thickly in his ears, almost deafening him besides the butchering of the food. Matsuda struggled to keep from hyperventilating due to the overwhelming fear.

God, he was scared out of his wits.

Light gave the impression of being a gentleman, but Matsuda had viewed enough cases to know that behind that pleasant facade, insanity danced in an intricate yet repetitive waltz. He recalled the bare shift of humble brown eyes to bloody scarlet and shivered again. Did eye color somehow forecast what the weather was like in Light's mind? What dials did Matsuda have to barely touch to turn everything upside down?

"Matsuda, you're completely white and sweating. Are you feeling sick?"

Light's voice snapped him from the dizzying overview of his predicament. "Ah... N-No, I'm fine."

The brown-haired youth didn't appear convinced, sitting across from the detective with an ivory bowl as the centerpiece on the table. "Are you quite positive?" His speech was as composed as usual, tinged with the barest hint of concern. It made Matsuda want to vomit.

"I-I'm fine, please..." Matsuda squeezed his eyes shut as if to wish away everything, wanting nothing more than to be inside his own residence again, in a haven where no psychos could reach beyond the drawn boundary. He desired to feel like himself again, not some criminal scheduled for interrogation. He never thought he'd actually sympathize with them. _Please, get me out of here..._ he begged silently, tears stinging the corner of his eyes.

Something warm gently clonked against Matsuda's forehead, causing him to open his vision a crack. Light had stretched across the tabletop to press his forehead against his own, his lips so unbearably close that his stomach ignited in despairing fire. He wondered if this was just a game, played just to make him squirm.

"You seem flushed, Matsuda," Light observed, the detective forced to watch the movements they made as he spoke, as Matsuda protested against staring directly into those mesmerizing chocolate eyes. It was sickening! "Are you running a fever, perchance?"

How dare he talk so formally! Matsuda wanted to shove Light away, but he remained clasping his hands onto the chair like it was his lifeline, knuckles surely paling by now from the overly tight grip. It sent pain traveling up his arms, but it was a minor annoyance with Light in his face.

"Matsuda? What's the manner?" The young man inquired, shifting slightly to bore his gaze into eye contact.

"How..." Did Matsuda even have _control_ of what he was saying? Words burst free like unbridled doves during a wedding ceremony. "_How dare you_!" he shouted, quaking beyond containment. "_Stop it, just stop_! _Don't look at me_! _Don't do _anything _with me_! _Let me go_! _Let me go_!"

No, he shouldn't yell, but Matsuda felt almost as insane as Light surely was. He didn't have free reign over what his body commanded.

His kidnapper pursed those revolting lips as if in contemplation, eyes remaining brown for the time being. Silence elongated like an artist's canvas, broken only by Matsuda's heavy breathing like he had just completed a marathon.

Light seemed to decided something. Matsuda realized that one of his hands laid on his right shoulder, and the other...

Had the knife.

The detective's heart dropped at the sight of the instrument. Light wasn't thinking... Oh God! He attempted to shrug away the unwanted hand for a pinch of escape but Light held on tight, expression darkening significantly.

"Matsuda, Matsuda..." His breath, moist and burning, gusted against Matsuda's face in a manner that made him suppress a gag. Light made a clicking noise with his tongue and teeth. "Why must you share so much in common with an untamed horse? You wish to be handled in a gentle way, yes? You don't want me to _touch _you, do you?" As if to cement the point, the psycho dropped his hand to rest in the middle of Matsuda's pants. Disgusting to let him do this, _disgusting_! Yet the detective was immobilized as if by a drug. "I'll inform you that if you behave like a good boy, I will not force anything undesired by you. If you do not act that way, then..." Light chortled, his eyes sliding into the red spectrum. "I will torture you in ways that will drive you _insane_."

Matsuda didn't fight the tears coursing down his face in watery lines. They were just signs of an admittance of defeat. He just wanted _out_ of here...

"Will you be a good boy, Matsuda?"

Matsuda numbly nodded, unable to do much else. Light did the same in approval, his gaze returning to its normal shade. He reclined back into his seat and gestured to the bowl still sitting on the table. "Now we will eat breakfast. I have prepared two apples, both cut into equal slices. Therefore, once we are finished, we will have eaten an entire apple each."

Why did Light bother to explain the unnecessary details? Matsuda didn't even feel the urge to ingest food anymore, but he didn't decline the offer to fear of the knife still in Light's hand. It was a simple fruit knife, but it could still dice people like apples.

Light reached into the bowl and plucked out a shard of the food, just as white as the kitchen walls. He reached forward and nudged it against Matsuda's lips. "You must eat, Matsuda."

He did as he was told, still not resurfacing his hands. The apple piece grinded into mush in his teeth, but he vibrated as if it was poison infiltrating his system. Matsuda was surprised that he didn't regurgitate it or choke because of insufficient chewing.

"See, Matsuda?" Light took another piece out of the bowl. "It's not a daunting task." Was he referring to his disgusted expression? Matsuda didn't care to know, but hurriedly glanced away from the spectacle of Light eating the apple flesh. It made his stomach roll like it was submerged inside the deepest region of a stormy sea.

How long they continued to eat like this, Matsuda didn't realize. He was grateful that Light didn't convince him to feed him. Matsuda couldn't stand being in his presence already, doing such a mundane chore wouldn't fare this situation any better. He was relieved when the last apple slice was consumed, releasing breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"You seem exhausted, Matsuda," Light pointed out, standing to wash the bowl in the sink. "Would you like to rest for a while?"

Matsuda couldn't locate his voice; it appeared that he had strained it yelling at Light. That hadn't ended well at all...

"Why are you being silent, Matsuda?" His composed speech drifted into the detective's ears. "Have you received a sudden ailment?"

Matsuda still couldn't respond. His mouth opened, but it made no sound, just moving like one of a fish.

"I suppose, then, it's in your best interest to lie down for a brief while." Light turned back around, strolled next to Matsuda, and waited a moment before saying, "I will lead you to my bedroom. Please follow me."

Matsuda did as he commanded, unable to do much else. Light seemed satisfied with his cooperation and exited the kitchen and into the hall. Walking past a couple doors, he stopped and opened the one in front of him. "This is my bedroom. You may sleep here. I'll lock you in, so please knock if you wish to use the restroom or some other matters."

Matsuda nodded and stepped inside. Again, the room was spotless, the whole appearance reminding him of a hotel room. He sat down on the unmarred white sheets and heard Light's good night before the door and lock clicked in place.

The sounds added up in Matsuda's mind as doom. Why had he been the one to attract Light's attention? He didn't deserve this hell! He didn't want to be here, persistently watched by some psycho!

Matsuda wanted his voice back because there was a question he desired to ask Light.

Light Yagami, Chief Soichiro Yagami's son.

The same son who had been missing for six years.

* * *

Gamecrazy's Note: Ooh, some kind of plot twist!


	3. Chapter 3: Sleuth

Chapter 3: Sleuth

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

Matsuda didn't trust being able to sleep soundly in Light's bedroom. The light fixture dangling from the center of the ceiling was almost hideously bright, but he felt as if he would grow paranoid in the dark so he didn't move to flick the switch. Every shadow seemed to cloak a lurking Light, speaking with feigned generosity and brandishing the knife in a hidden hand. The thought gave him shivers.

Matsuda gazed around the room, eyes drawn to the closet. Instead of a doorknob, a latch had been nailed into the wall. A silver padlock hung from the metal hook on the contraption. Was something in there? The detective stood from the bed and cautiously wandered towards the closet, pressing his ear against the door. No sound was heard, so Matsuda didn't think there was a creature or person hidden away in there. There wasn't a crack along the bottom, preventing any glance of whatever it contained. Matsuda frowned at his unfulfilled curiosity and then sniffed, noticing how the bedroom smelled. Light had a flowery air freshener in here? Odd, Matsuda hadn't caught the aroma in the kitchen or basement...

Something must be in the closet, then, he reasoned. Something Light was trying to cover up... What could it be? Matsuda wasn't positive he wanted to know, Light being a psycho and all.

The detective sat on the bed, surveying the bedroom more. A small bookshelf rested close to the locked door filled with thick, difficult seeming books. Matsuda stood to get a closer inspection, realizing that all of the titles were related to law or detectives. Was Light planning to become a cop? If his father was Soichiro Yagami—Matsuda knew that there was no mistake in that assumption—then it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to guess that Light would want to follow in his dad's footsteps. Matsuda himself had done that, after all, no matter how many strings were pulled to get him there.

That brought up the nagging question: if Light was studying to become a member of the police, then why was he here in this city, insane and capturing innocent people? This place seemed to be quite a distance from his hometown.

Matsuda glimpsed the closet again. Something was in there, but what? Light must have the key for the padlock somewhere. Could Matsuda conduct a search without Light suspecting anything suspicious? He didn't want to be punished to satisfy his curiosity, so he shooed away the idea and stared up at a blank section of the ceiling.

Would Ide, Mogi, Ukita, Aizawa, and the Chief realize that he was missing? Sure, Matsuda was a valued member of the task force, but he usually caused ruckus by getting overly excited about things and dropping documents, much to Aizawa's grief. Majority of the time, the detective with the afro was the one to berate him on such blunders. He considered it a little unfair, he being the only one who was on the receiving end of Aizawa's yelling. Overall, Matsuda really loved being part of such an important group. It filled him with a sense of belonging.

Would they send out a search party? Matsuda couldn't tell if they would go to such lengths, but they were a good team of guys. Once they realized his apartment was empty, they might suspect foul play and scout for his being--hopefully not his corpse.

Then again, who knows what Light had stored in his plotting mind? Matsuda didn't want to know the details.

What was he to do now? He certainly didn't want to sleep in this room. Should he knock and see if he could wander around the house? That sounded like a good idea. Matsuda stood from the bed, headed over to the door, and knocked lightly. It swung open in a matter of seconds, Light peering into the bedroom. "What is it, Matsuda?"

"Umm..." The detective took a moment to marvel that his voice had returned. "I'm feeling better now, so..." True, he was in a much better condition than earlier. He had been frightened out of his mind when Light pulled that innocent trick--on his part anyway--on him. Matsuda didn't care to breathe the same air as the psycho. Then again, who would?

Light nodded. "That's fortunate for you. I assume you wish to explore my home?"

"Y-Yeah..." Could he read minds? Probably not. "That is, if you don't mind..."

"Of course you're free to survey your surroundings. Did you think I would lock you away in the basement?" Light's tone sounded somewhat puzzled. On the other hand, he knew more about this arrangement than his captive, so this was probably common sense to him.

"Well, kind of..." Matsuda laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. He hoped that he wasn't nearing a lit fuse.

"I suppose that's understandable," Light dismissed with a flippant wave of his hand. "The media gives citizens a skewered perspective of psychotic people." His voice suddenly switched its tune to one relating crucial business. "Let me tell you this, Matsuda: I am _not_ a common lunatic. I do not desire to be bunched in the midst of a vulgar class who lack the intelligence I have." He flashed a hard smile. "Are we clear on this?"

"Very much, yes!" Matsuda exclaimed, chiding himself on his outburst again. To his relief, it didn't seem to bother Light.

"This is quite a coincidence." Light resumed his usual demeanor: composed and relaxed. "I heard your knock just as I realized I was running low on groceries." He opened the door all of the way, unlocking it. "I have given you permission to roam the halls as you please. I only suggest that you don't stray outside. I may not locate you again, and you are not familiar with this particular area. It would be a simple task to become lost. Is this understood as well?"

Matsuda nodded fervently. "I got it completely!" Light showed him a kinder grin this time and began to walk down the hall before the detective recalled the important question. "Light, can I ask you something?"

The younger man paused, turning slightly. "You may."

"Your father... His name is Soichiro, right?" Matsuda gulped in anticipation of the answers, not knowing what he neared.

Light raised an eyebrow. "What of it? You are coworkers with my father, yes. Is there a problem?"

"Well..." Matsuda _really_ hoped the eggshells he strolled on now wouldn't splinter his feet. "The Chief told me back when I was still fairly new that his son had suddenly disappeared in the night. You're his son, and I meet you here in this place. You've been kidnapping and stalking people, right? Why, exactly? What have you been doing here for the past six years?"

Matsuda would have congratulated himself on sounding like a decent interrogator if Light hadn't rushed to grab him by the collar of his shirt, eyes shining red and face livid.

"_Don't you _dare _ask me that again, Matsuda_!" he shouted, throttling the barely shorter man several times. "_You are _not _to poke your nose into my business_! _I do _not _plan on telling you why I'm here, so _shove it!" Light pushed the stunned Matsuda to the wooden floor, almost blowing smoke out of his nostrils like an enraged cartoon bull. He pivoted and stormed out of the house without another word.

You didn't have to tell Matsuda twice, the black haired man scrambling to his feet and fleeing to the farthest room up the hall. He gasped, heart racing behind his ribcage and limbs quivering, leaning against the door he had closed without thinking. Matsuda was so convinced that Light was going to _kill_ him in that moment! That plan bombed spectacularly... Obviously, the subject of how he got here was touchy for the psycho. If Matsuda wanted to unearth that crucial part of Light's past, he would have to use his detective skills outside of work.

Maybe he just wanted to see the Chief stop gazing forlornly at the photograph on his desk. That was Soichiro's most recent photo of his son, the boy standing outside his high school, perfect smile blinding. If he remembered correctly, Light had almost finished with that schooling system and wanted a picture to remember it by later. Due to uncertain events, he never made it to college.

Soichiro Yagami really missed his son, which Matsuda could sense. He devoted his spare time even now to tracking down who did this to one of his children, but no one had any information. Had anyone even _witnessed_ the crime, seeing a shady person or a devious couple? Matsuda disliked seeing the worn expression on his face after yet another nonexistent lead. It was depressing to the usually cheery detective.

Matsuda took a series of deep breaths to calm his nerves and then glimpsed his surroundings. This appeared to be a study, probably filled with more legal books. Light must be serious in becoming a member of the law.

Light's outburst only added to the mystery: what exactly happened to him six years ago?

* * *

When Light returned home with his arms full of groceries, he only glared and said nothing to Matsuda. He didn't tell him what to do or how he would be punished, not that Matsuda stopped visualizing the psycho suddenly snatching the back of his jacket and dragging him to the basement where unthinkable torture would surely take place. The rest of the day continued in absolute silence, Light only tossing him some spare clothes and gesturing the way to the bathroom before resuming dinner. Matsuda was grateful for a few minutes away from the crazed young man, fleeing to the shower as quick as he could without raising suspicion. Due to Light's current personality, it would be wise to not push his buttons in the wrong manner.

Matsuda located the necessary supplies for bathing, stripped, and stepped into the shower, yelping when the water came on scalding. He hurriedly added cold water to the mix, mellowing out the temperature. He sighed in relief, wetting a washcloth to begin to lather it up with soap. As he scrubbed his body, Matsuda wondered how long he would have to live like this, constantly watched by an insane young man who happened to be the missing son of his police chief. How small the world happened to be at times. It definitely wasn't the most enjoyable settlement, but Matsuda wished to go through this ordeal with as little trauma as possible. He promised himself that he wouldn't make any unneeded comments or idiotic shouts. He started to mentally devise a list on what to avoid with his captor.

Even though Matsuda wasn't going to chance asking Light personally on the details of why he was here, there had to be evidence somewhere that explained everything... That closet was marked as a high possibility for answers, but where was the key?


	4. Chapter 4: Kill

Chapter 4: Kill

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Light said another word to Matsuda.

"Matsuda, I do hope you have learned your lesson on what to do and what not to around here," Light announced at breakfast. "I apologize that you had to rest on the couch last night. I was entirely angry with you so you didn't sleep in my bedroom."

Matsuda didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with Light but knew better than to defy him openly, so he nodded and said, "That's okay. I deserved that treatment." It made him shudder to say that, but Light would probably be pleased with his resigned demeanor.

Light gave him an approving gaze, putting a serving of rice on the table in front of the detective. "You're learning quickly. That's fortunate." He made his own breakfast portion and placed himself on the chair across from Matsuda. "Tell me, do you like it here? I hope it's an enjoyable stay."

Matsuda stopped the grains from reaching his mouth when Light addressed him. "Oh, I like it here." Actually, the exact opposite was true, but the psycho didn't need to know that. It was bad enough to be wearing clothes Light had leant him--Matsuda had assumed that he had bought them in his size since Light seemed more slender--but to love being housed with a lunatic? He didn't want this to happen! If he wasn't so wary of what Light would do, he might try to plan an escape. That wouldn't be genial, would it?

Light allowed a small smile to grace his face and turned his attention to the rice. Yeah rice, distract him so he wouldn't look his way. Even as Matsuda resumed eating his breakfast, he swore that Light's eyes still bored into his body as if they were engraved there. It wasn't the most pleasant sensation.

Conversation didn't pop up as the two ate their rice. Matsuda almost suspected Light to reel off how many grains of rice were in each bowl like he did with the apples. He hoped the food wouldn't be regurgitated later; he remained a little uneasy still, especially with his captor's sudden outburst yesterday.

Later, after Light cleaned the dishes and cutlery, Matsuda started to really roam the house. He had pretty much seen the whole house already: the basement, Light's bedroom, the study, the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom. He assumed there might be a couple other rooms somewhere. He hoped he wouldn't stumble upon an item that could give him a punishment.

Matsuda soon located a door hidden away in a dead end hall. Quickly glancing around for Light's ever-watching glare, he quietly opened it and stepped inside.

The room seemed to be a storage closet or something, a little cramped in width but not in length. Thick, long wooden shelves were placed along the walls, limiting the walking area even more. Like the rest of the home, it was free of dust. Nothing appeared to be inside, a little odd for an accommodation room...

Matsuda then saw a box sitting there innocently. He raised an eyebrow, not expecting Light to keep around a musty old cardboard thing. It counteracted his too sterile house. Light must be OCD because no one had to retain that clean of a home to make it suitable for living.

Matsuda debated to see if anything was in it before tossing aside his doubt and grabbing the edge. The box appeared to have been taped heavily at one point in time, the material glinting in the hanging light bulb overhead. It looked like it had been torn open with a knife and left to hit here in the dank room for quite a while due to its dingy condition. Flipping open one of the flaps, Matsuda spotted residue of some kind of liquid, not positive he wanted to know what it was. He moved to replace the box when he noticed a spider inching its way across where the box had been lifted.

"Oh... Hello there, spider," Matsuda greeted, not knowing why he was conversing with a bug that had no idea what he was saying. Was he that desperate to talk with something that wasn't a psycho named Light Yagami? "How long have you been here?"

The spider didn't reply of course, going on its merry way along the wood. It climbed up on its web in the corner, presumably waiting for a fly to wander inside its silk trap.

"I hope you can get out of here alright," Matsuda stated, suddenly feeling sorry to the spider. "I don't think I'll be able to. Sorry for bothering you."

As soon as those last words exited his mouth, Light's head peeked inside the room. "Who are you talking with, Matsuda?" His eyes glimpsed the box still in the detective's hands and frowned. "Give that to me."

Matsuda cursed Light's timing but handed over the box as requested, the psycho taking it gently as if it held dangerous substances that would explode unless handled cautiously. "Thank you. It left my mind to burn this thing. Now, who were you talking to?" His gradually darkening face stirred up a shaky feeling in Matsuda's stomach. What, did he expect him to be secretly talking on a cell phone or something?

"Oh, no one really," Matsuda answered easily, beginning to fear for the spider's well being. It was just a bug, but he didn't want an innocent life, however insignificant, to be extinguished by the psycho. "It's just a spider."

Light's expression already predicted doom, but it eclipsed further and further into a pitch black glower, complete with glimmering crimson eyes. "Kill it," he commanded, his voice no more than a menacing whisper. "Kill it _now_."

Matsuda knew that this wasn't going to end well, but he hesitated in obeying. "The... The spider didn't do anything to you." Why in the hell was he rebelling against Light anyhow? It was stupid, but his mouth moved on its own.

"Yes, it did," Light protested, nearing the black haired man so his orbs stared directly into his face. "You don't know why, but it deserves to die. Kill it before I do something to you that you won't like." His voice lowered even more, barely audible. "Kill it, Matsuda._ Now_."

That convinced Matsuda, dropping his hand to swat the defenseless spider to the ground, the ebony bug twitching on the surgically clean floor before its soul passed on to wherever it went in the afterlife. He regretted doing it, but he didn't want Light to rape him or anything.

"Pick it up and put it in the box." Light opened the flap, a shiver of disgust passing over his features like a shadow. Matsuda did so, the psycho smiling in a hard manner that unnerved the detective even further. "There. It deserves to burn like this box. Both are so revolting that I need to pass the right judgment upon them."

Matsuda thought he was in the clear now, but then, abruptly, Light began to cackle. It was definitely a laugh reserved for crazies, high, screeching, and extremely chilling. Light almost dropped the box on the floor in his mirth, his arms hanging limp, chuckling like his ribs would crack under the pressure.

Matsuda wanted to get out before, but now he had more of a reason. The fit of chortles cemented the fact that Light was completely out of his mind.

The psycho seemed to rebuild his usual composure shortly, still snorting occasionally and wiping tears cascading down his face. What had been so hilarious? Light cleared his throat, placing his calm mask over his face again and eyes returning to their original brown. "Oh, pardon me. Something occurred to me that I found quite amusing. Forgive me."

Matsuda nodded, too freaked out to do much else. As if Light didn't give him enough evidence to fear his presence...

The psycho's dignified state cracked open yet again. Light suddenly launched forward to pin Matsuda against the wall inside the storage closet. Now the detective was really frightened, feeling sweat roll down his forehead. He squeaked, "What are you--" but couldn't finish his question before there were lips smashed against his. Matsuda cringed once he realized what was happening to him and squirmed, trying to break free. This was disgusting beyond words! Light only clamped his hands more firmly on his shoulders and pressed his body closer.

_Let go! _Matsuda's mind shrieked, unable to actually speak his plea. The feelings pouring into his mouth were vile poison that contorted his stomach. He wanted to hurl but Light imprisoned him with his form, preventing any method of escape. Matsuda noticed he was shaking, maybe even crying. Light said he wasn't going anything he didn't want, but this broke that rule!

_Get off me, you psycho!_

Light finally broke away, panting. "Pardon my behavior again, Matsuda." With that, he retrieved the fallen box and walked out of the storage room as if he hadn't just forced a kiss on the unfortunate detective.

Matsuda could certainly say he did _not_ like Light at all. What would Chief say if he saw the man his son had become?

* * *

Light didn't bring up the incidents of the day later besides mentioning that he burned the box with the tiny spider body in it. He seemed to have his surviving marbles together now, not slipping his gentlemanly facade to reveal the festering insanity beneath it.

"Oh, it's a bit hot in here," Light stated offhandedly, undoing the first couple of buttons in his crisp white shirt. He never dressed sloppily, it appeared. Matsuda glanced up from the kitchen table at him, waiting for dinner to finish being prepared. Light turned to cook the food and the detective spotted a glimmer of metal flash around his neck.

All of a sudden it fell into place.

The key to the padlock was around Light's neck.


	5. Chapter 5: Planning

Chapter 5: Planning

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

A couple days later Matsuda still hadn't made any progress in his plan.

His prize would be the key around Light's neck if he could grab it. How he secured it wouldn't be a simple task.

There were a couple things he obviously couldn't do. One would be snatching the key and ripping it off Light's neck. The psycho would probably interpret it as a violent assault and/or an invasion of privacy of how he got here. That would add up to a punishment worse than the unwanted kiss, same with just asking him to hand it over.

Matsuda had to figure out how to snag the key in a way that Light wouldn't suspect. That padlock would open one way or the other!

* * *

Sleeping with Light was more of a nightmare than Matsuda thought. At least the younger man didn't demand sexual favors, informing the detective that no activities of the sort had ever taken place in that bed. That pretty much narrowed down the place of torture to be the basement, but that didn't shed any positive light on the situation.

At least Matsuda fell asleep before Light did. If he had to feel a body mass next to his as he attempted to empty his mind and drift into dreams then he would never rest. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't had a nightmare filled with punishments, shadows, and an insane Light looming over his face as he--

No, don't think about that! He shook off the frightening thoughts the best he could, Matsuda rolling over the bed. He winced when he realized Light had turned so that their faces had aligned, the other male breathing deeply. Nice to know that someone was having a good sleep...

Waking up in the middle of the night--according to the digital clock on the nightstand, the numbers glowing ghostly in the meager light--was common for Matsuda, usually staggering out of bed to use the restroom or get a quick drink and falling back into dreamland shortly after. However, he wasn't eager on lowering his guard now that Light was snoozing next to him. No, he didn't trust him at all.

Matsuda didn't think he would return to rest anytime soon, so he stared at the brown-haired youth for a reason he didn't know. Now that Light wasn't chuckling to himself eerily or commanding Matsuda to eat his dinner, the detective realized that he was actually...

Pretty handsome.

If Matsuda dared to connect such terms to the young man who kidnapped him and forced him to obey his rules, then Light had an almost angelic grace around him. His never greasy cinnamon locks swept over his forehead. He appeared a lot younger, like an innocent child, when he slept. Matsuda nearly smacked himself for making such an assumption. It was one of the stupider thoughts he'd had in his life.

Light was a laughing maniac with ideas of torture flitting around in his wrecked mind. He was the Chief's crazy son who was here in this nowhere town instead of home.

Matsuda didn't doubt that Light had been a well-behaved young man once, but it was hard to visualize in this chain of events. He hadn't met him preceding his disappearance, only knowing his face through the photograph on the Chief's desk. Matsuda couldn't construct another personality for Light if he didn't have much of an idea on how he acted previously. According to Soichiro, his son was a brilliant mind, polite and modest. Light valued his privacy like any teenager, and loved his family in a quiet way. Those were typical qualities though, not really easy to picture with how Matsuda knew Light.

The thing was, Light wasn't a hard-working teen anymore.

Light Yagami was, if what Chief told Matsuda was accurate, a twenty-three year old lunatic. He remained a genius, but his gentlemanly demeanor was all an act. He was completely insane with skeletons in the closet. He didn't spare any information of his whereabouts in those cloudy six years.

Matsuda figured he would have to draw a line in between the Chief's college-bound son and the crazy captor he knew personally. A bridge must exist somewhere and put in an understandable area because he couldn't comprehend it otherwise.

What had happened to Light?

Maybe, just maybe, Matsuda could spare a shred of sympathy for Light. However, if he put one toe out of line, everything would tumble like a house of cards and he might not be excluded from the consequences.

In the end, Matsuda probably couldn't trust or feel sorry for Light.

* * *

Despite the size, Light's house lacked in the entertainment department.

He didn't own board games or even a pack of cards. There was a computer, but Light shot him a fiery glare when Matsuda glanced in that direction in the living room. Obviously that meant, "Touch this and I'll torture you."

Matsuda cracked open one of the multitude of legal books in absolute boredom, but the advanced vocabulary made little sense in his mind. It was stuff he knew from his job, but the way it was explained made him get a headache. He gave up after fifteen minutes, Light warning him not to bend, rip, or fold the pages. There were some other books and newspapers organized in other places, but none of the subjects appeared that interesting.

That pretty much left the television as an option for fun. Matsuda could only change the channel when Light was busy doing chores in the other rooms. His kidnapper preferred to listen to the news when relaxing on the couch, reading one of the difficult books. Matsuda, on the other hand, liked programs that weren't just prim reporters droning on about crime and current events. In his opinion, it was more enjoyable to watch an action-packed film.

Right now, Light was perched on the opposite end of the couch, a green book open in his hands. He seemed pretty much focused on the literature, Matsuda grateful for that fact. That meant Light wouldn't watch him like a hawk as often.

Some lady popped up on the TV screen, relating the facts of some new superstar. It was tedious to hear since he had his mind on more crucial issues.

With a snap, Light shut his book and marked the page with a piece of paper. He placed in on the side table and turned to face Matsuda. "Matsuda, I need to do something for me."

The detective steeled himself for the request, knowing it couldn't be a good thing. "What is it?" he asked in the most neutral voice he could manage.

Light didn't quite a verbal response, instead nudging Matsuda so he sprawled on the sofa on his back, the younger man climbing over him so their bodies were aligned. His hands reminded the black-haired man of a lion about to pounce, the nimble fingers faintly digging into his chest. It was extremely uncomfortable and Matsuda attempted to wriggle away, but Light held firm, his face too close.

"Matsuda..." The digits gradually slid down to the stomach, the detective shivering because a wave of pleasure went through his body at the motion. No, not with him, not with this psycho! "I watched you for a while, yet..." Light's voice became naught more than a whisper. "Why are so you quiet now? You aren't boisterous or loud here." He leaned nearer, if that was possible without kissing the man squirming beneath his body. "Why is that?"

Matsuda disliked the fingers kneading his torso, wishing he could bat them away without fear of punishment. He didn't want to reply, but knew better than to just ignore Light. "I don't really know."

"I think I do..." Light tilted his head, eyes narrowed slightly. "You're scared of me, aren't you? I don't see why you should, I'm perfectly generous to you."

Something inside Matsuda snapped at this. "I don't like you because you're a damn psycho!" he spat, full of venom that had accumulated over the past few days. "I don't trust you and I don't want to be here!"

He flinched at his outburst yet again. He really needed to stop that if he was to remain on Light's good side, but he couldn't help it. Matsuda did _not_ care for the lunatic in the least sense of the word.

Light, shockingly, uttered a handful of chortles instead of exploding, and that unnerved the detective a bit more than enraged shouts. "That's not quite what I was looking for, Matsuda, but that's better than being a robot." His gaze traveled up and down Matsuda's face and whispered seductively, "Strike two." He swooped down to kiss his captive harshly.

Matsuda's eyes popped open at this, making muffled sounds of astonishment. Not this again! It was worse because Light took advantage of his gasp to insert his tongue. He struggled, but Light dug his fingernails into his chest as a warning and kept the one-sided kiss going.

Matsuda realized he couldn't breathe, quivering at the wet, disgusting sensation of the psycho swirling his tongue in every inch of his mouth, leaving not an area uncovered by his salvia. His mind set off a blaring alarm. Oh God, he had to vomit but he couldn't move Light off of him! _Let me go dammit! _he thought, flailing wildly.

Light finally broke away, a thin strand of spit connecting them for a second before breaking. He panted, still not releasing Matsuda just yet. "You know what will happen if you err once more."

The detective didn't answer, coughing like something was lodged in his throat. Oh fuck, the taste of Light filled his mouth! It was so revolting that it took all of his will to not hurl right here and now. His chest heaved like someone had stomped hard on his stomach and his heart pounded inside his esophagus. Light sat up straight and Matsuda rushed off to vomit in the bathroom.

* * *

About a bout of puking, Matsuda gasped, weak and sweaty. He gagged still, spitting as often as he could, not wanting to swallow anything that emitted from Light's body.

Right now, sympathy was deemed impossible. He wasn't about to forgive Light, the crazy, hypocritical young man who wasn't about to let him run away without permission.

Matsuda finally felt normal now, resting back on his knees and trying not to stare into the now dirtied toilet. Light was going to hate that, but he didn't really care how the psycho would react.

That key would be his, he swore it. If Matsuda had to be punished several times for invasion of privacy, so be it. He wanted to see Chief not worry about his son anymore, though he probably wouldn't be pleased to know that Light was a maniac. Then again, who would?


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

It was nighttime, and again Matsuda found himself staring at the sleeping form of Light. The younger man dozed peacefully and if the detective squinted, he could see the padlock key tucked into his buttoned shirt.

A day or two ago he would've rebuffed the idea of just detaching it from Light's neck, but now Matsuda was getting desperate because he couldn't think of anything better. It was do or die, and he took a deep breath to steady his hands. He hoped that Light wouldn't shift or, worse, wake up and figure out his plan. That would shoot down everything!

Matsuda gathered his bearings, attempting to calm his frantically beating heart, and gently pawed at the chain of the key so he could see the clasp. He held his oxygen to see if Light would notice, but the psycho didn't stir. Matsuda felt braver at this and seized the catch, slowly unhooking it. He waited a couple seconds to see if he was safe and then stashed the key in his pocket.

Matsuda had the key now and no one was going to stop him from opening the padlock. Should he sneak a peek now or wait until morning? Either way, he wasn't going to get much sleep now. Matsuda crossed his fingers that Light wouldn't realize that the key was gone and settled on the idea of opening the closet in the morning.

Dawn finally arrived and Light awoke, yawning and stretching. He glanced at the still lying down Matsuda and said, "Good morning. Do you receive a sufficient bout of rest?"

"Yes," Matsuda lied. What Light didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and the black-haired man feared the third strike. If the first two were marked by forced kisses, then would the last one be rape? He didn't want to think about that... It caused him to shudder.

"I'll be in the kitchen preparing breakfast. If you want to remain in here, I'll call for you." With that, Light exited the bedroom and closed the door but didn't lock it.

Matsuda sighed in relief for Light being occupied with food and, once he couldn't hear the other male's footsteps anymore, he got to his feet and walked over to the closet. A sense of extreme anticipation filled his body. Something crucial was in here and now he could open the closet to see what it was. Matsuda inhaled, gradually inserted the key, and twisted it in the lock. Once it gave way with a click, he set the hefty item on the top of the bookshelf so he wouldn't trip over it or anything. He flicked back the latch and grabbed the hook to creak open the door.

Well... Matsuda now knew why there was air freshener in this room and nowhere else. He gagged slightly, the cloying mint aroma not quite smothering the fragrance emitting from the closet.

He had been right on the notion that nothing _living_ had been encased in there.

A heavily decayed corpse hung from a sturdy rope taped to the roof of the closet. Matsuda had seen a couple dead bodies in his job before but none as rotted as this one. Most of its hair had fallen out and covered the section of rug below like ebony pine straw and the skin was basically peeling off the bones. Its eyes were nothing but empty sockets and a gaping wound in its chest revealed the fact that the ruined mass on the floor was probably the ripped out heart. The body was clad in a rundown white top and jeans, no shoes covering the feet. Besides the obvious corpse, shattered glass lay scattered in various places and there was even the wreckage of what looked like hypodermic needles. Residue like the kind Matsuda had seen in the box was streaked on the closet walls as well.

He hadn't suspected something this shocking to traipse in the locked door like suits, and even though gazing dumbfounded at the carcass caused bile to rise in his throat, he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was horrifying that something like that would even be here! Matsuda shivered as if someone submerged him in a gallon of ice water. He motioned to step away when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Part of Matsuda's mind shut down when Light's insane face wheeled into his field of vision from his left. Both of his arms were hooked around the detective's torso, one hand brandishing a knife. Not good.

"Matsuda, Matsuda..." the psycho breathed, eyes glaring red. "Why don't you behave like I told you? You must either be masochistic or totally in love with me because of what I have in mind for you..." He uttered a series of crazy snickers, sending shakes up the black-haired man's spine.

"Who... Who is that, Light?" Matsuda whispered, not liking what would surely occur to his body.

"That?" Light echoed, glimpsing the dangling corpse and chortling. "Damn L! I'll never forgive him for what he did to me!" His face contorted into one of the personification of rage, glowering at nothing in the corner. "You can't watch me anymore! I carved out your eyes and the foul heart that decided to torture an innocent! I hope you burned in hell with trash!" He cleared his throat and turned back to Matsuda. "Now, my dear Matsuda..." Light wiggled the knife too close to the detective's face for comfort. "This is your third strike. You invaded my privacy and I don't appreciate that. You'll come with me to the basement, no questions asked." The psycho released the detective, but Matsuda knew better than to try and run. He followed Light outside the bedroom and into the destination.

"Step up to the wooden table and I'll continue from there," Light commanded, still holding onto the knife. His expression was extremely hard, nothing besides seriousness and insanity showing in his mask for now.

Matsuda did as told and dreaded what would happen. Light nodded in approval and fastened the detective's wrists and ankles to the surface. "Want to know what that despicable L did to me?" he hissed, anger boiling again. He didn't wait for a response and began to unbutton his shirt. Matsuda couldn't suppress a gasp when he saw what the clothes covered.

Countless scars crisscrossed all over Light's bare chest, faded but still visible. The psycho tossed his shirt to the floor, divulging even more marks on his arms in the form of tiny pinpricks dotting his skin. He turned around once, more wounds scratched on the contours of his back and gave a frozen smile to Matsuda. "None of these were done by my hand."

No wonder Light wore long sleeved shirts all of the time if he had a boatload of scars... Despite the fact that he didn't like Light that much, Matsuda couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him if he had to have all of them for the rest of his life. Light didn't seem to seek pity and leaned closer to the detective, the same grin on his face. "I'm never forgiving L, do you know that? I minded my own business one night and then someone grabbed me from behind and knocked me out with some chemical!" His voice was rising and Matsuda wanted to draw back from the spit flying out of his mouth. "Yes, I killed L! That bastard deserved to die! He never stopped watching me! Those emotionless eyes of his watched me sleep, eat, shower, everything!" Light inched nearer if that was possible, dropping his tone to a whisper. "I'm not like L. I give you privacy and let you wander the house. You agree, right?"

Matsuda hastily nodded. When was he in a position to disagree? It didn't seem to matter though, what with the possibly of rape high in the air already.

"Good." Light nodded curtly. "L only treated me like an object, a sex toy he could use at any time. I treat you in a more humane manner."

Matsuda's eyes widened at the words "sex toy." Had Light been...

He clicked the remaining information into place without Light saying a word.

"You understand it, don't you Matsuda?" the younger man asked, his voice even and flat. "You figured out that L raped me more times than I could count. Maybe he even snuck a couple times when I was too drugged up to realize anything. Yeah, the scars on my arms are where syringes were stuck in me. That box you found held a plethora of drugs and the residue was what remained of them. I broke all of the needles and bottles in the closet."

Matsuda wondered why Light sounded completely sane if he hated L as he said. If he was in Light's shoes, then he wouldn't be able to maintain a regular speech when mentioning him.

The psycho continued his revelation. "You remember the spider, don't you, Matsuda? Do you know how many of them crawl under my skin? L contaminated me with them, and those bugs eat away at my mind. His stupid hands felt like damn spiders scuttling all over my body!" Light was shouting now like he couldn't control his emotions. "This basement was filthy before I took control! Spiders were everywhere and they would move all over me! Dirt, webs, body fluids, drugs! All of it was here at one point! I hated discord enough before L abducted me, but he touched _everything_ in this place! I sanitized _everything_ after I killed him! I had to get anything of his off of it! I had to clean like I depended on it!"

That explained the sterilized house if Light honestly wanted any trace of L to be vanquished. Why didn't he dispose of the body? That was the remnants of L, after all.

"I bound L in the closet so he would know what it would be like to be restricted from moving! He can't stare at me anymore! I wanted him to _suffer_! L may have broken my body, but my mind never submitted to his advances! I was too strong for him!" Light seemed to get himself under control, breathing hard. "My dear Matsuda..." The knife clattered to the floor and he reached out to grasp the unfortunate detective's chin. "I'm sorry to say this, but you have a weaker mind than I do. You will submit to me eventually... I, the broken angel, will pluck your feathers one by one. My wings are battered bones and I cannot fly, but all I can do to you is forcing you to be sympathetic to my pain by doing the same to you. I am the imperfect child and I can only cause discord. My dreams are shattered and my life will never be the same. That tormentor may be dead, but he left his influence on me. Matsuda..." His lips twisted into a completely insane shark's grin.

"_Break under me_."

Matsuda knew his fate was sealed now. Light was going to rape him and there was nothing he could do about it. He only braced himself for the pain and waited for it to be over.

Light pressed his body against Matsuda's, unbuttoning the detective's shirt and stroking the chest beneath it. The black-haired man hid his grimace the best he could and attempted to ignore the jolts of pleasure shooting through his system. He knew it was only natural reactions, but he didn't want this to happen! Matsuda didn't like the young man before him, now undoing his pants and tugging them down to his knees because of the binds. Light undid his own pants and nudged himself even closer to Matsuda, the older man shuddering as he realized the psycho was completely aroused.

The brown-haired youth trapped the detective with a rough kiss, going all of the way like he had with the second strike. Matsuda could only mentally yell because his voice was smothered by another mouth. He wanted to hurl again but Light probably wouldn't let him. When the younger male finally pulled away, his eyes were gleaming like a predator stalking its prey, and that's exactly how Matsuda felt at the moment, like something about to be devoured.

Light kissed him a couple more times, the same suffocating ones Matsuda had to swallow the remains of. His stomach was lurching like socks in a dryer and he hoped he wouldn't upchuck anything. Either way, Light wasn't going to stop what he was doing now, too passion-filled to even think of that possibility.

Both pairs of boxers were yanked down and Matsuda didn't want to gaze at Light, but he still managed to see a couple scars like the ones on the psycho's chest scratched on his thighs. Who knows what L had thought when Light was his captive...

Matsuda had attempted to build his mind frame so he would be ready for any bodily infliction, but that crumbled like straw when the first thrust racked his physique. He couldn't suppress his gasp, panting and suddenly knowing that he was in for tons of pain. "S-Stop..." he whispered, voice weak as a kitten, but Light only showed him a hard smile.

"Now you know what I've been through, don't you? Imagine experiencing that a hundred times over--it would feel like your body was tearing apart."

Matsuda was immobilized on the wooden structure, crying as Light slammed into him for what seemed like millions of times. Did his dignity have to crash in this terrifying situation? If he had known what he would be in for if he opened the closet, he never would have done it!

Light was playing with Matsuda; that much he figured in his breaking mental state. He was dragging out the climax, teasing the detective in this _hell_. A part of the psycho was most likely enjoying this, an elegant web for Matsuda to get tangled in without hope of breaking free. For his punisher to be a victim of games like this deemed unreal in his mind. There was no way someone this cruel should know this agony.

When Light finally collapsed against Matsuda, their sweating bodies panting against each other, he whispered, "How many feathers did I take?"

"H-Handful..." the detective muttered, too choked up to say much else, trails of salt streaking down his cheeks silently. His throat was blocked and he couldn't speak much. He felt hollow as if Light had ripped out his heart instead of L's, that decayed pulp on the carpet.

Yeah, a few for the raping and the rest for the seized and shattered virginity.

* * *

Gamecrazy's Note: Note to self: Game you can't write lemons! Oh well, I got the point across. If this fic wasn't rated M already, this chap would be were the rating is upped. Anyway, this sounded more epic in my head but everything important happened. Enjoy! Oh wait, you already did... Never mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

Chapter 7: Breaking Point

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

Matsuda was positive he hit rock bottom.

He hadn't felt this full of despair in his entire lifetime. All he wanted to do was crawl into a dank hole and never see the sun again.

Light... Matsuda knew the psycho not to be the sanest person around, but why did he do such a despicable act? The younger man knew what it was like to be tortured but he turned around and did the same to Matsuda! If Light upped the advances... Matsuda loathed thinking of it. If the first time caused him to become miserable and empty, the sinking sensation would only worsen.

Matsuda couldn't wait to shower after Light let him out of the binds. He scrubbed until his skin was raw and pink but it didn't comfort him any. Seeing the red-tinged water swirl down the drain made him sick like everything did nowadays. Instead of turning off the water after rinsing, Matsuda stood there aimlessly, quivering.

Light... Light was _ruining_ him.

Matsuda honestly cried for the first time in a while. Tears just kept coursing down his face, heart-wrenching sobs racking his body. This was depressed crying, the kind one would shed when faced with a devastating situation.

The detective glumly realized that he wouldn't be able to act the same around Soichiro Yagami if he ever escaped from here. He would never forget that Light was the one who dirtied him. Matsuda knew he might have to tell Soichiro what happened, but it would crush him. No father wants to be told all of the horrible things their son has accomplished, especially one that hasn't come home in six years.

Would it be better if Light became just memories and photographs? Maybe Matsuda was being selfish, but at least Soichiro would cling to the good image of his son and not the wreckage he became after L got his claws into him. That wouldn't be fair though...

Matsuda didn't know what to do.

* * *

Light didn't seem afraid of keeping up appearances anymore. He openly cursed the phantom of L that only he saw and laughed insanely in empty rooms. He also touched Matsuda whenever possible, even just a tap on the shoulder. It occurred enough to make the detective wonder if Light feared he would disappear into thin air unless he made contact with him.

Matsuda couldn't bring himself to sleep anymore. Every time he closed his eyes Light was there, a demented smile on his lips as he raped him mercilessly. It reduced Matsuda to shivers and silent sobs--it was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. His first time being that and the fact that the Chief's son did it were too overwhelming for his mind to just brush away like dust during spring cleaning.

It was his fault. If Matsuda wasn't a person that Light was interested in then the psycho wouldn't have brought him here. If he didn't go against Light's wishes no matter how many times he was advised against it, Light wouldn't have dirtied himself even more. Matsuda was reeling him closer to complete lunacy because his body was free to use however he wanted.

If only he could find a way to stop it! Light was too strong for Matsuda's feeble attempts of breaking away. The detective could only stand by and experience whatever Light wished to do to him. It was just utterly wrong.

Now, Matsuda sat on the couch with Light sitting next to him on his right. The black-haired man knew he might try something, but he wouldn't halt it. He was too weak to do it. Matsuda neared depression by this realization and Light seemed to notice. "What's wrong, Matsuda?"

He actually asked that? It was pretty obvious why the older man was downtrodden! Matsuda didn't respond, believing Light knew fully well why he was devastated.

"My poor, dear Matsuda..." The psycho enveloped the detective in his arms, his mouth whispering close to his ear. It would be erotic if Matsuda had any sort of romantic feelings towards Light, but that wasn't about to happen. "If you behave, I won't do it again. There's no need to be so distraught."

Matsuda didn't embrace Light, becoming limp. He didn't want shallow comfort from the younger male, the guy who forced sex on him and now pretended like everything was perfectly alright. If anything, he suspected something terrible to occur again.

"Matsuda..." Light breathed, nearly crushing Matsuda against him. Well, he hit the nail on the head, didn't he? Something brewed beneath the surface alright...

Before Matsuda could really get a grasp on what was happening, Light was making out with him, pushing him back on the couch. He just laid there and took the torture no matter how much he despised it. What else could he do?

Light became caught in the moment in a flash, now unbuttoning Matsuda's shirt. He moved fast, his arousal apparent. This was sick. Light was a lunatic and Matsuda was his play toy. It was humiliating in so many ways. How much longer would it be before Light reduced Matsuda to a complete wreck? Would his wings be as bare as the psycho's?

"Ah..." Matsuda couldn't help emitting that sound, cringing. Light had reached for other male's pants and was rubbing the middle area slowly. God, the detective hated how his body didn't match what his mind screamed.

"That's excellent, Matsuda," Light purred, leaning down and smirking. "I know that some part of you enjoys this. Even in my dilapidated state, I am still irresistible."

"Uh..." Matsuda panted, trying to block out the pleasure spreading in his groin. His thoughts were so scattered... This act was vile beyond words, but why did such good feelings have to sprout? "N-No, I don't..."

"I disagree." Light unfastened the black-haired man's pants and resumed what he was doing, only it brought more of the unwanted sensation shooting through his body. Matsuda's face was probably flushed by now, gasping because of this close stimulation. He didn't want this! He did _not_ want this!

It seemed like eons before Light halted his motions, taking off his pants. Matsuda still experienced the remnants of the previous treatment, not released from anything sexual just yet. This wasn't going to end well... He almost clamped his teeth on his tongue in pain when Light crashed into him. As unfathomable as it seemed, the rape felt actually worse this time. Matsuda trembled from the excruciating injury, his body throbbing as it recalled the harm done to it the previous night. "L-Light…"

"Yes, say my name, Matsuda!" Light exclaimed, his voice rough because of the physical exertion. "Want me! Beg for me to keep going!"

Matsuda breathed harshly. He wasn't about to egg on Light's giant ego and retorted, "You're ending up just like L… You know that?" True, he hadn't met L in person, but if Light's story held any water, that man was entirely ill in the head.

Surprisingly, Light didn't seem to be fazed by that insult. "I know," he stated in a neutral tone. "He left his teachings engraved on my body. I dislike L so much and yet we are two peas in a pod. He stripped me of everything and foolishly attempted to take control of my life. I'm not making any mistakes by doing this."

Matsuda bit back a scream as Light dominated his body. The psycho didn't play around this time, going fast and hard. The detective was being racked with extreme discomfort the entire time, crying again as he was being used like a tissue. "Light…" he groaned after it was all over. He felt dirty; he wanted a shower even though it wouldn't help.

"My poor, dear Matsuda…" Light whispered, kissing him lightly for once. "I may not be the sanest man around, but you're the one leading me down this dark, twisted path."

Matsuda swore his heart stopped at that moment.

* * *

Poor Soichiro Yagami. His son was a complete monster now and it was all Matsuda's fault.

He knew it was his fault but Light recognized it as such... Matsuda really did something terrible, didn't he? He was becoming more devastated each passing second.

Would Light ever stop?

* * *

Gamecrazy's Note: I know, this is a short chap. The next one will be longer and creepier, I promise! Hey, this has another lemon in it, not to mention angst! I'm getting used to writing lemons now... Oh boy. Must be the Bound Prince sinking in. It would be cool if there was some Light/Matsuda like that.

...Zomg I'm leaving an author's note this time! Wow.


	8. Chapter 8: Devil's Wine

Chapter 8: Devil's Wine

Gamecrazy's Note: I still own nothing!

* * *

Somehow, a couple weeks passed.

Time meant little for Matsuda now. All of his days were daily functions with Light probably forcing himself into his aching body. When he closed his eyes at night, he only saw a twisted smirk coupled with ruby eyes and a calm voice whispering nonsense words. In the background, a rotted corpse suspended in the air, spiders scurrying out empty sockets. The bugs would vanish into his own skin, wringing his mind of everything. His happiness shattered completely and shackles bounded him to Light forever.

Matsuda wasn't going to leave this place, was he? As long as Light desired to use him, he would remain.

_How's the search party going, guys?_ Matsuda thought with woe. _Can you find me before its way too late? ...Is it already too late?_

* * *

Light wanted something, Matsuda could tell. There always appeared to be a hungry glare in his eyes, sizing up the hapless detective like a gourmet meal. It didn't matter where the two were or anything; if Light wanted to rape him, he would do so. He had power to do whatever he wanted.

Matsuda sat at the kitchen table, barely touching his lunch. He hardly ate anything anymore, just enough to keep him alive. His body ached constantly because of all of the assault crashing into it. It wasn't something he could just ignore or place into neatly labeled mental boxes and forget about it. It was real and it was happening.

Light cleaned up the counter, washing the dishes meticulously and placing them in the correct places. Matsuda didn't miss any lusty glances the psycho aimed in his directions, knowing that he would have to succumb eventually.

"Matsuda..." Light completed his chores and stood in front of the older man, a gradual smirk blooming across his lips. "I need to retrieve something from the bathroom. Please wait for me in the basement."

Matsuda nodded, realizing it was useless to argue against him. He got to his feet and exited the kitchen, creaking open the basement door and flicking on the dim light. The wooden table almost blended into the wall, but he didn't skip it because that was where his virginity was smashed with an iron hammer, never to be repaired again. He was truly sacrificing any innocence he had left by not escaping here. How could he flee anyway?

Light came into the room, a first aid kit in one hand and a knife in the other. Uh-oh, that didn't appear to be anything good... "Matsuda, please step up to the table. I'll tell you what to do from there."

The black-haired male did as told, Light moving to knot the cloth around his ankles. "Just because I'm not binding your wrists this time doesn't mean that you can struggle," the psycho informed, standing upright. He surveyed the knife clutched in his right hand for a few moments before setting it down on the first aid kit. Matsuda's shirt was slowly unbuttoned, Light appearing to savor each inch of exposed, pale skin. The savage flashes going off like fireworks in his eyes frightened the detective some, his heart pounding sickly in his ears.

"Matsuda..." Light halfway groaned, placing both sets of fingers upon the chest, breathing slowly. He settled his hot mouth on the tender flesh of Matsuda's neck, gnawing it like a tasty, slow-dissolving morsel. His tongue danced around on the slicking area, Matsuda not being able to suppress his moan bubbling from his throat. He was beginning to pant, berating himself on actually liking what was occurring at this moment, but all sense seemed to be stranded atop the highest mountain crest. Maybe he somehow got adjusted the torment, building up his tolerance...

Light pulled away from Matsuda's neck, shifting lower to his stomach. No, the older man didn't like this, but couldn't help be aroused in some way. Why did his body have to react naturally like this?

Light halted when he was satisfied and then retrieved the knife from the top of the aid kit. Matsuda could move his hands freely but didn't stop the psycho from making a light slice in his stomach area. A shiver of pain bristled through his system, but it wasn't fatal. "W-What are you doing, Light?" he managed to question, his throat dry from the building pleasure and the slight harm.

Light didn't respond at first, taking out a roll of bandages to patch up the wound he made. Before he did so, he placed a slender index finger under the blood flow and scrutinized the crimson liquid marring his pale skin. He raised the digit to his mouth and licked off the body fluid as easily as water. Matsuda's stomach gave a flop at that sight. Was Light growing more ill now?

"You know, Matsuda..." The younger man busied himself with doctoring the insignificant laceration, but his voice sounded hollow and far away from the present world. "Devil's wine is the blood of innocents. Once you taste the most miniature drop of it, you know you're doing something damnable." He patted the rectangle of ivory bandage, the cut hidden now.

"Aren't you..." Matsuda began but couldn't finish his sentence. Light appeared just a bit troubled... It was so out of character for the reserved lunatic.

"You don't have to open someone's skin to drink it. You can inflict any variety of bodily injury to spill it, but whether to decide to intake or not means how crazy you are." Light chortled cruelly. "I suppose that means I'm one filthy bastard, aren't I?"

Was he... Was he trying to absolve himself or something? Matsuda wouldn't be too keen on forgiving Light, but even against his rock-hard decision, a bit of his heart went out to the tattered boy before him. He couldn't help it. It was just part of his nature to care for others; perhaps his kidnapper somewhat fit in there.

"Matsuda, my poor dear Matsuda..." Light crooned, stroking the other's cheek like a lover would at a grave. "I'm addicted to this devil's wine and now I can only suck it all out of you." Gently, he leaned forward for a chaste kiss, but any generosity seemed to melt from his mind. "This is your entire fault, Matsuda. You're much older than I am, and yet..." Light hooked his hands behind Matsuda's head, entwining his fingers in a mess of black hair, a quizzical look adorning his features. "You can be so... uncontaminated from this world. I was a lot younger than you when I came to terms with this wrecked planet. You're a cop and even though you could encounter a barbaric felon everyday, you still believe in good forces. How can you be so pure? Are you still that now since I've shared my internal spiders with you?"

Matsuda couldn't answer any of this, too deep to fit inside his head. He just thought he could live every day with a giant grin on his face, not having to worry about much and trying his best.

"You're just the kind of innocence I want to corrupt," Light whispered, inching his head closer with each passing second. "It may be because I've never been as carefree as you or having my own purity ripped out under my feet, but either way, I'm willing to dirty myself even further for you." He paused. "Matsuda... Try to put up a fight against me. If you become rubber under my will, it won't be as fun."

Light began to remove the rest of the pesky clothes, casting them aside without another glance. Any kindness in his demeanor now was slowly churning into a blazing lust Matsuda was already accustomed with. The psycho flattened his body against the detective's, his breath hissing out in a soft moan. Of course, passions were kindled too quickly as always.

Matsuda's arms became linked behind Light's back soon enough, gasping as the psycho battered against the door to his body. He couldn't get used to this persistent assault no matter how many times it was forced onto him. "L-Light... Ah..." Why did he have to say things like that? Matsuda wasn't in love with Light Yagami and yet he sounded like it.

"Good..." Light huffed, sweat dripping off his forehead. "Want me, beg for me..."

Matsuda flinched, almost crying out as the younger male pounded into him. The pain was almost dizzying this time... How much aggression did Light hold inside his soul? It was almost as if each rape permitted a higher level of harm. It left him completely exhausted afterwards.

One more thrust and Light spilled into him, face flushed red. He stood there halfway embracing the detective for quite a while, too tired to move.

Even with the feeble lamp shining down upon them, Matsuda saw tendrils of darkness wrap around him and Light like some macabre red string of destiny.

* * *

When Matsuda glanced into a mirror, he witnessed the face of a pale, withdrawn man with shallow hope. He almost didn't recognize his own features, recalling that he had a radiant grin and a healthy glow around him. This wasn't a mask and that frightened him.

Maybe the glass lied to him. Matsuda touched the cold, smooth surface and he could just imagine Light berating him about fingerprints. Not now.

He tapped the object as if to uncover a secret panel that would present the luminous man he used to be, but found nothing. Of course. Matsuda's metaphorical rope was already unraveled enough. If he ever fled from here--not likely under Light's watchful gaze--he would never forget the torment inflicted on him. Nightmares would hound him until his death bed, probably, horrid images of a young man fallen from grace trying to regain the reins of control by mindless rape.

If things really spiraled downward--as if they hadn't already--perhaps Matsuda wouldn't surface from this terrible web. He could be gutted like some defenseless fly by Light's fangs, more power to the spiders eating his mind.

He began to tremble uncontrollably, tears pricking at his eyes. No... He didn't want to die!

But... what would Light do? He was too unreadable, and who knew what occurred inside his mind...


	9. Chapter 9: Danger Zone

Fanfiction--Spiders

Chapter 9: Danger Zone

Gamecrazy's Note: Oh my crap, it's been a while! Sorry for the delay, I kind of had a dry spell with fanfiction but my love for the tiny Light/Matsuda fandom slowly called me back. I really want to finish Spiders. Hopefully chapter nine will be to your liking!

* * *

Matsuda was no psychic, but he had a negative feeling developing in his stomach ever since the current day dawned. He couldn't decipher the meaning of it--every day here brought him fresh pain and less sanity residing in his mind, what made today different? He tried to ignore it, but at lunch, anything and everything he could have imagined went wrong.

Light prepared food with a mechanical air, mixing and cooking with all the finesse of a robot, no chef's love caught within the nutrition. Matsuda, his patient and nearly silent captive, sat at the table for his meal. He would pick at it as always, eating enough to satisfy Light but never enjoying it. Food seemed pointless, a waste of time and energy. He attuned his ears to the clanking and other noises to the kitchen appliances, having nothing better to listen to or think about without his thoughts flying away to depressing subjects. The duties continued on like a hot knife through butter.

Light slammed the bowl he was holding on the counter abruptly, the banging sound like a gunshot in the stillness. Matsuda jolted in his chair, astonished at the change in daily cycles. He blinked, as if the clatter roused him from rest and all he wanted was to return to the doze of life he floated in periodically. However, that wasn't occurring due to the expression on Light's face.

He was absolutely infuriated. Sparks seemed to crackle from his brown eyes, mouth wrenched in a grimace. Matsuda was almost convinced that he was staring into the face of a rabid animal, one with bloodlust radiating from his demeanor instead of false manners and an insane image of reality to tag along with it. Light didn't want sex, he wanted murder.

_This is what lunatics look like under their mask. They aren't blank chalkboards without a smear of writing on them; they're a packed space covered by a tarp. They know what to do and once they've fooled you with their lies, the information below the superficial hood rears its unwanted head and wreaks havoc._

This macabre notice whizzed by Matsuda's senses in less than five seconds as Light gave no more attention to lunch, features contorted to reveal the hideous side to his personality. The detective knew he should be frightened, but his wits were fried; he didn't know how to recognize an unconventional means of harm until the psychotic male shoved Matsuda against the kitchen wall.

_"You!" _Light bellowed, and Matsuda cringed away from the red-hot anger that poured from him in nauseating waves. He knew how to raise things in extremes. "Why aren't you doing what I told you to?"

"What?" Matsuda's voice was nothing but a feathery whisper, stunned from Light's sudden mood swing.

"What, you said? You liar! You know what you have to do!" Light's frenzied accusations did nothing to pry the idea from the befuddled Matsuda's mind and the psychotic male continued, "You're supposed to _heal_ me, you idiot! I'm trying to give you my internal spiders but they keep returning to me! Why are you refusing me now? I shared my turmoil with you and this is how to repay me? You're pathetic!"

Matsuda didn't understand what point Light was trying to make. It was very obvious that he wasn't in the right frame of mind and this chain of events led the detective to believe that whatever structure remained in Light's head was cracking. The thought didn't make him feel any better, it would only worsen for the two of them if sanity escaped in any shape or form.

Light's tirade was now mostly incoherent, only the element of rage communicating across to Matsuda without a hitch. He had never seen his captor like this, ever. Even with showing signs of insanity, there was a calmness, a rigidity that remained despite Light's fragmented world. Light had shown vague compassion, ice-cold murderous intent, contempt for the man who stripped him of his wings, and passing moments of craziness, but none of that held a candle to this.

"Light." The solution came easily for Matsuda even if it felt like he wasn't thinking clearly. "Just go home."

Light wasn't pleased at the interjection but his muddled, enraged rant halted for the moment, his mouth turning into a scowl. "Oh, so now you want to demand things of me? Since when were you in a position to issue me orders? You're losing your purpose, Matsuda! Don't get disillusioned around me!"

"Just... listen to me. Being here isn't good for you or even me. If you go home, you can get help. You can reunite with your family and you don't have to suffer here anymore. I know it sounds weird, but I don't hate you, Light. I don't like the things you do but you have your reasons for them. I know you aren't doing this out of hate."

Matsuda let out a deep breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, awaiting Light's response. Light was silent for the moment, an angry expression remaining on his face. Matsuda hoped he was thinking it over. He thought that living in the space where the sick L did all of those horrifying things to him and having the corpse still dangling in the closet prevented Light from ever progressing towards recovery. Even if he didn't show the common symptoms, Matsuda had a gut feeling that Light was traumatized by everything that had happened. Being surrounded by everything he detested deteriorated his mental state. Light didn't seem to realize that.

"Matsuda."

"What?"

"That's ridiculous. Does everything I say leave your brain? I don't need to see my family! I'm fine here, you can't see that! You can't defy me! I make the choices I want without your help! You mean nothing to me! How dare you try to control me?" Matsuda's attempt at assistance wasn't accepted by Light, to his disappointment. Light was still angry, his voice rising in volume. Why didn't anyone come to the house to see what happened? Light only went out for groceries and shopping.

"I didn't--" A sense of preservation overcame Matsuda now, clearing the fog over him. It wasn't only to protect him from anything Light could do; it was to have Light in a safe haven as well. This wasn't a sanctuary, it was a hovel with unpleasant memories rotting in the walls and stringing up in the corners like cobwebs. Matsuda knew he couldn't reside here for years like Light did; he'd be on a train ride for the insane asylum for certain.

"You _are_ trying to usurp everything I've worked for! Why are you acting against my wishes! I thought you knew better than this! I taught you differently!"

"Light, really... What have you accomplished by staying here? You're going crazy and so am I. I'm not denying that. It's unhealthy for both of us to be here and what you're doing isn't helping either one of us. You're hurting yourself and me with your actions." In a firm voice, Matsuda added, "You're just like L. You've done the same things to me as he did to you. Light, you're not possessed by him or forced to do anything because of him. You--"

"_Shut up! Just shut up!_" Without warning, Light's fingers went around Matsuda's throat, squeezing so hard that the detective's breath died in being trapped by the hands. "_Don't ever mention his name to me again, you got that? I can kill you and leave you in the closet for all I care! It's your entire fault! It's all L's fault! You're blind to the truth! Don't lie to me, Matsuda!_"

Matsuda couldn't even think of a reply to make. The oxygen deprivation caused his brain to be fuzzy. He strained to obtain some air into his body but that was impossible with Light's hold around his neck. His feet seemed rooted to the ground and he didn't have the strength to pry Light off of him. He attempted in vain despite that disbelief. _Will I die with Light's insane face over me?_

Suddenly pain erupted in his left cheek and Light disappeared. Matsuda crumpled to the floor, heaving and feeling like his chest was burning. Gasping, he could hear Light's stomps echoing through the house along with a door slam following them.

Light said he could kill Matsuda but he didn't. Instead, he had let go and smacked him in the face instead. If Matsuda was a different person, he would dislike Light for everything he ever did.

* * *

The strangulation marks reminded on Matsuda's neck for a while. He avoided the mirror as much as possible, not wanting to see the slowly fading signs of suffocation. Even with those precautions, nothing he did prevented him from being haunted by everything here. L's rotted corpse infested with spiders, cobwebs spun of blood, the loss of air from a chokehold that never relinquished, the blazing insanity in Light's eyes--all of it haunted Matsuda's slumber. When was the last time he had a good night's sleep? Last month? Last year? Time slowed down in this house yet zipped forward as if injected with a performance-enhancing drug. No matter what horror happened in the nightmarish walls of the house, it passed or lurked in the dankest corners of Matsuda's brain matter to engulf him in sleep.

He suspected that it was the same with Light. He couldn't say for sure if the other male had scream-inducing dreams, but Matsuda had heard shouts one restless night from the bathroom. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the individual yelling was Light. Who else could make a noise here? The dead L emerging from his closet grave as a decayed zombie?

_"Look what you've done to me, L! I hope you're happy, you bastard!" _Light had spoken some other things among from that but it all boiled down to that basic thought structure. Even if Matsuda heard more of Light's sane blueprint crash in those raging words, he could detect a very faint but clear cry for help. Maybe Light couldn't feel it himself, but Matsuda knew what it was. He himself had felt the same voice speak up in his mind several times. When morning arose, Matsuda went into the bathroom to find the mirror shattered everywhere, silver sprays of glass littering the floor and sink. He cleaned it up carefully, not wanting to cut himself and tried not to see the dots of blood littered on a few shards. He didn't need to ask who had done it.

A brush with death had opened Matsuda's eyes. He needed to leave this place before things got worse. Maybe there could be a simple escape if he chanced the outside world alone, but he wasn't going to leave Light here all alone. Soichiro needed his son and Light needed help and it wouldn't rest well on Matsuda's conscience if he abandoned both of them. He couldn't let either of them down no matter what the cost was.

How could he convince Light to walk away from all of the pain this house held? As it turned out, Matsuda must have received some divine help from above due to what happened in the afternoon.


End file.
